


Fooled

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secrets, Stevie was hidding something, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Bond reveals Something to M about Stevie





	Fooled

"James? Is there something bothering you?" Olivia asked him, a little while after Stevie's departure.

 

There was something in his blue eyes she hadn't seen in years. Olivia couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

 

"Huh, what?"

 

"Where were you gone just now?"

 

"I was thinking about when my parents died, how alone I felt."

 

At his words, M frowned. "What brought that up?" she inquired.

 

“The look in her eyes, Olivia. If that girl wasn’t in a wheelchair and didn’t have MS, MI6 could have easily recruited her.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Stevie fooled you, Olivia. She's just like us."

 


End file.
